(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle for a suitcase or similar luggage piece, and particularly a structure of a concealed type retractable suitcase handle which can be freely retracted and retained at any desired angle to facilitate pulling and lifting the suitcase.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally each suitcase or similar luggage piece has a handle on the top of its front side and an auxiliary handle, known as a side handle, at a side thereof to facilitate pulling of the suitcase. Normally, a foldable short handle is hinged or fixed to a side of the suitcase to become an auxiliary handle by pulling out the handle when its use is required.